Naruto's Ultimate Harem
by Festivewillow69
Summary: Having saved the whole world from Madara and Kaguya, Naruto has lived a good life. But Kurama thinks he can live a life even better with a gift. Warning: lemons.
1. Having Hinata Finally

A/N This doesn't follow into Naruto: the last movie and onward. It picks up after the series finale. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto was resting in his room lying on his futon. He couldn't believe it himself, ironically. He not only defeated Obito, Madara and Kaguya, he did it with his friends! Not to mention that he brought back Sasuke as he promised. Sure he had to leave again for personal reasons but at least he's on the right road again. Could life get any better?

"Yes it can." Kurama answered.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, wondering what the 9 tailed fox residing in him meant.

"You have done so well beyond anybody has ever done in the history of Shinobi. You deserve what I believe could be a greater gift than all the combat energy I could get you." He explained. This got Naruto excited.

"Sweet! What would that be?!"

"A harem." There was silence for a few seconds be fire he cried out in shock,

"A harem?! You mean as in having more than one girlfriend?!"

"Yes. You can have up to nine for each of my tails."

"But why give me a harem?! I mean, it's every guys dream to have a girlfriend, or even two, but I don't see..."

"You don't see?" Kurama asked somewhat baffled. "Naruto, a kitsune has the power to manipulate sexual energy and nature. Not all but certainly me. You are a hero to every woman on the continent. The least you deserve are a few lovers."

"Well, when you put it like that." Naruto reluctantly agreed while scratching the back of his head.

"Good. Let's find your first mate. What's that Hyuuga girl's name again?"

"Hinata? Why is she the first?"

"Hinata literally declared her love for you. How is that not obvious to you?" He explained quite annoyed.

"Oh. I forgot about that because of Pain."

"Sakura is right; you are an idiot."

Later in the day, Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga household, and knocked on the gate. A tween girl opened the door a minute later.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Hanabi asked.

"Hey Hanabi. I need to speak to Hinata. It's important."

"Okay. Just wait a minute or two." Hanabi requested as she went back into the household. After a few moments, Hinata appeared before him.

"He-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. "You wanted to say something?"

"Yeah. Can we go somewhere private?" He asked. She nodded and they went out until they reached the training grounds, which was empty at the moment.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Hinata, I love you too." She looked shocked and went still. "You see, Kurama explained to me about all those times you've been staying behind me and admired me from afar. And well, I realize that of all my friends, you've been there for me since the beginning; ever since I defended you from those bullies many years ago. I've decided that I don't want you behind me anymore. From now on, I want you right by my side. Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Even though Kurama knew he didn't need to, his right most tail glowed to let her feel the love. Hinata started shedding tears as she hugged Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! I will be your girlfriend! I've waited for this day for so long!" This went on for several minutes until she eventually calmed down.

"Hinata, let's go somewhere. Where we can make it official." Naruto softly suggested.

"Okay." She responded.

Later into the night, they went to a love hotel and had a short dinner that they brought.

Once it became late enough they took a bath seperately. Naruto poured water over his head and back, his right arm almost entirely covered with stitches. Hinata was washing herself, blushing as she washed her sensitive breasts.

When they were clean, they entered the rented bedroom and sat on the double sized futon. They were blushing like mad. Naruto eventually reached out to Hinata's hand and gently grasped it, intertwining his fingers into hers. They inched their faces closer and closer until they finally kissed for the first time. They kissed for about a minute before Hinata backed away for a few inches and gave him the okay. Naruto gulped as he grabbed onto her kimono and pulled it down. In full view were her breasts, slightly bouncing from the release of her clothes. She looked away smiling as wide as she could. Naruto could hear her heart beating.

("Naruto-kun... is looking at my-my boobs.") Hinata thought to herself giggling. She then turned to her lover and asked nervously, "Uhm, are they too big, Naruto-kun? I know I'm bigger than almost everybody else."

"No way! They're not too big at all! They're the most incredibly beautiful things I've ever seen!" Naruto stated.

("Naruto-kun complimented my boobs") she thought with a gleeful beaming face. "Excuse m-me a second. I-I need to turn around so that you don't see me embarrassed." She turned herself around so that he was looking at her back and black hair. "O-okay, you can g-grope them now." Naruto gulped as he slowly surrounded his girlfriend with his arms until they were over her bosom. Finally he grabbed them. She gasped from the sensation as he groped her chest, her breath becoming quick from the action.

("Wow. They are so soft; so incredibly soft. And so big too.") Naruto thought to himself as he slowly squeezed them more, making Hinata to keep gasping. ("It's so fluffy. So soft.") Hinata's face looked like she couldn't be any happier than this. She looked at Naruto who was blushing so hard as he fondled her chest, so pleased. She got the urge to kiss him, and then she did.

"Your face is so cool." She complimented. Naruto then noticed a visible portion of her neck and smooched it, causing her to gasp and jump a slight bit, making her boobs bounce. As he was kissing her neck, he used his hands to remove her panties and stick his left hand in her pussy. Hinata was breathing really fast and her boobs were making small bounces with every stroke now. They turned to each other and kissed while Naruto used his right hand to massage her right breast. Eventually she screamed in ecstasy as she cummed, squirting love fluids over the futon.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern. "You seemed really out of it." It took her a few seconds to respond aside from panting.

"I'm okay. I was really happy for that moment. It felt so good." She turned to Naruto and began to remove his lower clothing. "Next, I'll pleasure you." Once she set it free, she was surprised to see a 9 inch penis. As she saw it vibrate, Naruto thought,

("Well, this is embarrassing as I thought it was going to be.")

("So men are shaped like this down here?") she barely tapped it and the member jolted from the contact. She then firmly yet gently grasped onto it so it didn't escape. ("It feels so warm. This is Naruto-kun...") She then said aloud, "So marvelous." Naruto grinned from the compliment.

"Hehe, really?"

"Yeah. It looks so strong." She then kissed it, sending a pleasing shock through Naruto's body. She then put the head in her mouth, causing Naruto to squirm in delight. As this continued Naruto put his hands on her head, making her stop for a second before continuing. (My head is being held by Naruto-kun. He must feel good.") this went on until he felt something inside him while his member was twitching repeatedly. ("He's twitching more than before. He must feel so good. I want him to feel better.") Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he climaxed, his semen entering her mouth. However, it seemed like he released too much as she had to move away and let it spray at her face before it stopped. "Naruto-kun, could you get me a tissue?"

"Of course!" Naruto said as he got the tissues and cleaned himself and his lovers face. They then got a condom and she was putting it on. "You know how to put one on me?"

"I've been taught for when I finally got a boyfriend. And that's you." Hinata said with love. Hinata adored how it looked now that it was coated in yellow rubber. She laid herself down, her breasts falling to the sides.

"Do I position it down here?"

"A little bit lower."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Naruto commented as he pushed in, Hinata crying out in pain. Blood seeped out of the hole that was speared. Naruto kissed Hinata so that she wouldn't cry as much since tears were streaking down her face. They then hugged each other.

"Hinata." "Naruto-kun." The respectively said looking so happy to be connected in such a way for the first time.

"How much does it hurt?" Naruto asked.

"It still hurts a little bit. But I'm getting used to it. Let's stay like this for a while though." She whispered.

"Okay." And so they remained as still as a statue yet they entertained themselves by kissing and licking each other, giggling. "I love everything about you, Hinata." Naruto said as he grabbed her butt. "Your ass..."

"Oh Naruto-kun, come on." She said romantically.

"Your boobs." He said as he smushed his face into her cleavage, causing her to gasp and guggle in glee. "Your lips." They kissed lovingly for a minute before she backed away.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not hurting anymore, so it's okay to move."

"Alright, then I'll move." He got up to his hands and started rocking his hips back and forth. They both thought to themselves,

("I can't believe it! We're having sex!") As they were going at it, Hinata's boobs were sloshing back and forth across her chest, gasping from the thrusts. As they had sex, they started kissing. They were hugging each other so hard.

"Naruto-kun, I-I'm a-already going to come."

"Me too, Hinata. Let's do it together!"

"Yeah!" She agreed. Naruto gave one more thrust, and the both came with a mighty shout. They shook strongly, letting the high ride out until they were breathing slowly and really sweaty. They got onto their sides and hugged each other close. "That was amazing, wasn't it?" She asked, panting.

"Yeah. I love you, Hinata." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hehe, thank you. I love you, Naruto-kun." She replied kissing him back.


	2. Helping

A/N: Good point there: Biginferno. However, here's the thing. While I'll keep to pre-Last Movie canon pretty well for the most part; you can write fanficion in any way you want. Sure, dead characters will stay dead, but if there's anything good or tangible, it's up for grabs.

—

The day after Naruto claimed Hinata as a girlfriend, he was out shopping when he heard Kurama in his head.

"One down, eight to go. Let's next find Sakura Haruno." Naruto stiffed and sweated slightly.

"Let's rather not. I may have had a crush on her as a kid, she loves Sasuke. She's never had feelings for me. I don't want to get in the way between her and him since she's waiting for his return."

"Then what do you propose?" The tailed beast asked. Before he could respond, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see the Yamanaka household/flower shop. He saw Ino's mother waving at him. He walked up to the shop.

"Hello, Mrs. Yamanaka. What is it?" She looked sad and worried.

"It's my daughter, Ino. Ever since her father died she's been wilting like a flower without sunshine and too much water. Everybody has mourned their lost ones, but she's still actively grieving. Not even Sakura or Shikamaru could help." She then look thoughtful for a second. "Then again, given how he views women it shouldn't be surprising he failed." Naruto chuckled by his friends' lazy tendencies and frustrations towards women. "When I saw you though, I figured, "why not? Her best friends didn't work and I never had the best relationship with her."

"Well, I'll certainly give it a shot." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Thank you. If you succeed, all flowers you buy will be free." She said gratefully. Naruto nodded as he was led to her room. Knocking on the door, she called to her daughter, "Ino, a friend had come to see you." She opened the door allowing Naruto in. The door closed behind him as he saw a grief stricken, maybe full blown depressed Ino in her bed under blankets. He could only see her platinum blonde hair through the barely let through light.

"Ino, how are you doing?" He asked in concern.

"Leave me alone, Naruto. If Sakura couldn't help me then how could you help?" She asked weakly.

"Probably because I know where you're coming from." Naruto suggested. Ino turned to him, letting him see that her cheeks were slightly sunken in and her eyes both bloodshot and had bags.

"You may have lost your parents, but you lost them shortly after birth. I've known my dad my whole living life. You don't know what it's like to lose a father while knowing them." She coldly stated. Naruto looked hurt, but didn't hold it against her. He walked to her bed and sat down near her.

"You're right. I don't know. I've only interacted with my dad during the war mostly and Iruka-sensei had been more like a teacher to me than an any sort of father. But I do know what it's like to lose a father figure. Sure, I've only known him a couple of years personally, but my father figure is Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto stated. There was a small silence before she asked,

"The one you call "Pervy-sage?" She questioned sarcasticly. Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, he was quite a womanizer, but he had put me on the path to change the world. Bring the world to a state of peace and acceptance. When I learned of his loss, I've pretty much sulked around for nearly a whole day. Not even ramen could cheer me up. But with the help of Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru, I was able to get my head on straight. I don't know if he told you, but he said we need to stop sulking and stand up, because we'll become the adults, and have our own students, or children. He didn't say that exactly, but you get the idea. Iruka-sensei even told me that those that fallen still watch over us, and that we should take pride they took pride in us. You get what I'm saying?" Naruto asked. Ino stared at him with tears in her eyes streaking down her face.

"I do understand. Thank you Naruto. I really needed to hear that. It'll take a while but I'll be able to get back to my normal self." Naruto nodded.

"You're welcome." He got off the bed and was about to walk out the room when he felt a hand on his trailing bandage hand.

"Wait." He turned to be kissed by Ino. Kurama's second right tail glowed, linking her to Naruto. Once they ended the kiss, she suggested, "Maybe once I recover we could go on a date sometime." Naruto chuckled.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind."

—-

A/N: I've looked up the symptoms of greiving so that I could be a little accurate even though I never felt this level of greif. I also knew that sex as a solution to greiving is not very realistic. I know it's short but this feels really good and had depth in my opinion. And as for why I didn't go for the second obvious choice of Sakura, it just didn't feel right. She's waiting for Sasuke at the point of the Shippuden finale and it felt wrong to cut that off. Not only that but I don't really know how to write a good tomboy character as the tvtropes website calls her. So she's not part of the harem. Also Sai won't be featured because I just never liked him all that much; at least character wise.


	3. Angry sex

Naruto had been given a mission by the 6th Hokage, Kakashi. To deliver a letter to the Kazekage, and close friend Gaara. It took him less than a day to reach the hidden village hidden in the sand, Sunagakure. It took him less than a day and made it to the hot and sunny village. As he walked through the dirt and stony streets, he remembered when he first met Gaara during the destruction of the leaf. He was so glad he helped him see the light in a world of darkness around him. Once he reached the top of the estate, he looked around only to not see him, getting confused. He then heard a voice behind him.

"I heard you arrived in the village... but you sure took your time coming here, Naruto." Naruto turned to see his red clad, sand gourd wearing friend Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Sorry. I helped some people along the way. Both at the leaf and here." Naruto explained. Gaara smiled as he crossed his arms.

"I don't mind. I was just worried as to the reason for the delay."

"Gaara." A voice called out. Gaara's brother Kankuro appeared out of nowhere. "It's time to go."

"Understood. Naruto, I'll have to depart for something important."

"Oh, that's too bad. I wish we could talk more. See ya." Naruto leapt off the ceiling and onto the street to go back home, but as he was leaving the village, he heard his name called.

"Hey Naruto." He turned to see Temari.

"Hey Temari. How are you doing?"

"I'm heading to the leaf village for some minor business. Why did you come to Sunakagure?" She questioned.

"Hmm... something Kakashi-sensei said." Naruto said as he scratched his head thinking. Then he realized, "Augh! I didn't give Gaara that letter I was supposed to give him! And I have no idea where he is!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. He probably didn't go far. I'll help you look for him. I'm sure my business can wait a short while." Temari offered. Naruto jumped with joy.

"Thank you! This shouldn't take too long." However, even with their ninja speed, it took a whole hour looking all over the place and nothing. Both were sweating and panting pretty hard as they laid down on a ceiling.

"Wow. We looked everywhere and yet he isn't anywhere. I guess he left the village and only Kankuro knows since he's with him." Temari deduced.

"I can't believe I forgot. I'm so screwed." Naruto complained. Temari looked at the boy and sighed. "Oh suck it up. If I take you home and wait with you will you stop whining?"

"Sure, I'd very much appreciate that." Naruto accepted. Temari got up and offered a hand. Naruto grabbed, it and thus, Kurama's third right tail glowed. Temari suddenly felt warm inside just ad much as the outside.

"Wow, we must be under a heatwave. Or something. Let's head back before we get burnt." Naruto nodded as they headed back to the estate. "Say Naruto, has Shikamaru said anything about me?"

"Nah. Whenever someone brings it up he says he doesn't want to be with, and I quote, "Such a troublsome woman." He explained. Temari looked disappointed by this. She shook her head that she shouldn't be surprised. He never really was interested in her. She even suspected he was aromantic or something. For some reason this slowly annoyed her. His lazy attitude, his outlook on women, that stupid haircut, the list just kept getting bigger and bigger when by the time they got to the estate, she really needed to vent her frustration. And she knew the way to do it.

"Hey, Naruto." He turned to the kunoichi.

"Yes?"

"Let's fuck." A few seconds passed before Naruto was taken aback.

"W-what?!"

"Look, the way Shikamaru doesn't treat me right is just plain annoying and now I need something to vent. And I figured having sex with not only the hero of the fourth shinobi war, but one of his closest friends will really show him!" She declared with a vicious face.

"Isn't that wrong though?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Oh come on, don't you want to see his face? We could treat this as a prank of sorts. And pranks are okay most of the time, right?" Temari reasoned.

"Well, if you put it like that." Naruto conceeded.

"Good. Now follow me to my room." Temari ordered. He quickly followed her to her room and watched her take her clothes off. "Take your clothes off as well. I'm not going to be the only one naked." Naruto followed suit snd shortly they were both naked. To his surprise, she looked uncomfortable now, covering her breasts and crotch. "Naruto, do I look good?"

"Yeah. You look pretty, strong, and if I'm being honest, curvy." Naruto said. Temari grinned as she pushed him down onto her bed and was on top of him.

"Good answer. For that, you can do whatever you want, but I'm still the one leading overall, got it?" She warned with a sneer.

"Okay." Naruto said as he started sucking on her breast. Temari took the time to insert his hard penis into her and push down. She considered herself lucky she was already wet down there, but she still wasn't prepared for the pain, blood flowing from her filled vagina.

"Augh, shit! Move your hips more, you might override the pain!" She commanded. He obeyed by flipping her over and thrusted into her pussy as fast and hard as he could. Temari groaned and grunted with both pain and pleasure as her breasts bounced back and forth across her chest. "Wow! Hard sex is so amazing!"

As the minutes passed, they tried different sex positions. Missionary, doggy, corkscrew. At that last one, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came inside Temari, both screaming in ecstacy. They both fell on the bed and panted. "Oh my god. That felt so good." She looked over and gasped as she saw his member still erect. "Incredible. How are you still strong there?" She inquired. Naruto looked to see his dick and his face just spelled out surprise.

"You can thank me for that." He heard Kurama say in his head. Naruto crawled up to Temari who was still recovering. He started pumping into her again even though she protested with a sex happy smile,

"Don't you idiot! I'm still sensitive!" In response to that, he started kissing her to distract her somewhat. But because of this action, she pushed against Naruto and got on top of him again to return the favor. Naruto retaliated by bringing his arms up and grabbing onto her moderately sized breasts. Temari reacted by bringing his face into her bosom. "I'm- I'm coming again!" She exclaimed.

Her climax caused his penis to ejaculate more semen into her, and to both their shock, this only caused him to continue even harder. "Wait, be gentle! You're so big! You're cock is so big!" They did even more positions with the 69, doggy again, regular and reverse cowgirl. He soon reached out and squeezed her breasts, gripping them against her ribcage. They were breathing so hard and so fast they kept going and going.

"This is like a dream come true for me Temari! This is just too good!" Naruto shouted as they kept having sex. With one final thrust they climaxed one more time, gripping each other as hard as they can before all tension let loose and she rolled to her back. She placed a hand to where her uterus was.

"I feel so full. Even with the pill I've been on, I might still get pregnant." Temari commented.

"I'll take responsibility if that happens Temari." Naruto reassured.

"You'd better. Or else you'll be buried by all three of us under the desert." Temari playfully threatened. "I'll take your letter and deliver it for you. You can go home if you want."

"Thank you." Naruto replied. He proceeded to put on his clothes and place the letter next to Temari. "See you Temari." He walked up to a window and leapt out. He was surprised that it was getting towards sundown. "Sheesh. I need to get going quick or else Gaara will be suspicious." He then made a hasty retreat back home right then.


	4. Cool

Naruto arrived at the village hidden in the clouds. He's been sent to find Tsunade here, but having zoned out during the discussion,he already forgot some of the reason why he came. However, he has found upon entering the village Shizune, Tsunade's assisstant. He approached her.

"Hey Shizune." She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I need to ask Granny Tsunade something for Kakashi-sensei. Do you know where she is?"

"Lady Tsunade? She is quite busy right now." Shizune said.

"She's gambling again, isn't she? I'll just look for her then." Naruto grumbled as he walked away. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard. A sand village is one thing, but a mountain village should be easier. Alright, let's go!" He cheered himself up as he ran ahead. And he was right. It didn't take long to hear of a sannin around and a line which lead right to the former Hokage herself. "Aha, I found you. Oh, you're healing these people?"

"We owe her so much. She's healing us for free!" A stranger cheered.

"Just wait a small while, Naruto. I've only got a few people left." Tsunade requested. After she healed all of her lined up patients, she explained to him what she's been doing over the past few months.

"Wow. So you've been healing everybody you can on your travels?" He inquired impressed.

"I'm glad Kakashi took over as Hokage, but taking that load off made me really bored. So I decided this is something I can do for the best of everybody. There aren't many medical ninja, so I know this helps."

"Yeah, you've sure helped a lot of people. Oh, I came to ask you to return to the hidden leaf. Kakashi-sensei wanted your opinion on something."

"Fine, I'll return." Tsunade said. Shizune came up to them.

"It's great to know that people depend on you every once in a while, right? Besides, we're almost out of funds so we need to be heading back anyway." Tsunade looked disappointed.

"Right."

"You spend too much money, Lady Tsunade... and you keep losing your gambling."

"Huh?" I thought you were helping people?" Naruto asked confused.

"I need to relax every once in a while too, you know?"

"Well, you've been taking a LOT of breaks then, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said with emphasis. Naruto just laughed to this exchange.

"Haha, you'll never change, Granny! And I'm actually relieved at that." Tsunade scoffed.

"I suppose it's time to head back to the leaf village. Let's go Shizune." Shizune followed her footsteps.

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Bye Naruto." Shizune said before leaving. Naruto sighed in happiness. He started his journey back home too, helping those who asked him along the way, but as he was going to cross the bridge, he spotted Samui coming the other side. He was going to simply raise a hand in greeting before leaving but Kurama suggested,

"You may want to approach her. I have a good feeling about her." Naruto shrugged. As they got near he said,

"Hey Samui. How are you?" She looked blankly at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's been a while."

"Yeah. How have you been? I haven't heard of from you after the whole Sasuke business at the Five Kage summit."

"That's what happens after you've been stuck in a gourd until after the end of a war." She said in a calm manner as if that were normal.

"Right." He agreed somewhat akwardly. He then heard Kurama say,

"Why not ask her directly if she wants to be part if our harem?"

"What? I don't want to get beat up?!" He thought at Kurama. "After all, she may have monster strength like Sakura!"

"If she attacks, I'll let you know so you can react quicker. Just do it." He assured.

"Do you have something you want to say?" She asked implying impatience. Realizing the pickle he's in, he might as well get it over with.

"Samui, do you want to be part of my harem?" A full 10 seconds passed before she said,

"Show me." Naruto practically fell on his side from such an answer.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"If you want me in the harem, you'd better be damn good at it. I'm willing to give you a shot, but if I'm not impressed, I won't join." Samui warned.

"Wow. This is much easier than I thought." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Kurama's fourth tail glowed. Samui lead Naruto to her place and they entered the bedroom.

"You can do whatever you want. I don't really care." Samui stated flatly.

"Umm, okay." Naruto said. They stepped in front of the full body size mirror and Naruto got behind her. He reached around and started fondling her huge breasts. "Wow Samui. You're breasts are so humongous and cool."

"Take this seriously." She commented disapprovingly, but did blush from the fondling and compliment.

"Ooh, I can feel you hard here." He said as he tweeked her nipples. Her cheeks reddened even more and small groans escaped despite trying to keep them in. Soon he started massaging them quite strongly. Not enough to hurt but her bosom was being quite squished by his hands. He then used his bandaged hand to pull up her skirt to reveal white panties. "Huh, I was sort of expecting grey or black given your color scheme but white is okay too." He remarked.

"I got them for just comfort. Stop screwing around and get it over with." Samui said slightly annoyed, but also a hint of wanting more from him.

"Well, there certainly will be screwing here." Naruto jested with her words. "Are you ready?" He asked rhetorically before sticking his fingers into her, causing her to lightly gasp and rubbed her legs together as her heat slowly increased. As she was getting very wet down there, she could feel something hard against her butt. "Samui? Could I stick my dick in your in your cleavage?" She then got down on her knees and dug her breasts out of her clothes. She unzipped his pants and fished out his 9 inch penis. Even she was impressed by how her eyes widened a little bit and her mouth slightly gaped open. Samui then placed his member in between her tits and started squeezing. "Whoa! This is great! How did I not think of this with Hinata?!"

"Try being more cool than this." She suggested. As Samui kept squeezing his dick, he was getting closer and closer to the edge before he finally burst and sprayed her face with semen, which she responded with surprise from how hot it was on her face and cleavage. However, she was slightly perplexed on how he wasn't becoming flaccid.

"I can only be quelled by having sex." He explained.

"Go ahead. Hurry up and fuck me." She said with a small amount of excitement. They got on her futon and he positioned Samui in a way she was straddling his lap facing him. He positioned his penis in front of her entrance before thrusting in. Her wet pussy made it easy entering but she still gasped from the pain and bleeding.

"Come on, you've got to be enjoying this as much as I am." He tried goading.

"So what if I am or not? You're not that impressive despite your cool length and hidden stamina." She tried to deny.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He responded by thrusting into her harder, making her pant rapidly. Finally when enough time passed, he pulled out and came all over her front, spraying her entire front with semen.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." She swiped a finger across the mess and licked it. "You're not bad at all. That will be all. You can go now." Samui recommened.

"Umm, sure. I can leave like this." Naruto accepted as he zipped up his pants and went back to the hidden leaf.

As he was returning to his apartment and walked inside, he found Hinata and Temari inside. "Hinata and Temari? What are you doing here?" Hinata answered with a question of her own.

"Naruto-kun? Why did I get the feeling you cheated on me 3 times now?"

* * *

A/N: okay, let's get a few things out of the way. though I said last chapter that I wasn't including Anko because of age, but included Samui at 29, 12 years older than Naruto at this point, let's just say it was a combination of review popularity, I wanted to see how this could go, and personal opinion. Samui will be the only age exception. 2. If it wasn't obvious in the last two chapters and some are suspicious, yes, the last two chapters are from the dlc of Ninja Storm 4 the game. May be non-canon but hey, I've pretty much gone non-canon since I've claimed I don't own Naruto. And it's not like I was being a total ripoff as I obviously skipped through game mechanics and conversations. Thank you for listening and I hope nobody is mad and stuff.


	5. Threesome

A/N: may be a little ooc. It's a scenario that I don't know how to do 100% faithfully.

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Why did I get the feeling you cheated on me 3 times now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I only felt it once but when I came here to question you about it I found Hinata here and felt a semblance or something with her. What's going one here?" She growled as she raised her fist. Naruto stepped back and started sweating in a panic.

"Uhh, I can explain."

"No, allow me Naruto." Kurama said. "I can tell them for you if you extend your chakra."

"Ok. Girls, take my hands. Kurama can explain." He said.

"Kurama?" Temari asked, momentarily confused.

"One of the tailed beasts." Hinata said. She took his hand first before Temari followed.

"As you know, Natuto is the greatest greatest ninja alive after what he did to win the war. So, I figured a reward I would bestow on him is a harem." They were both shocked.

"Wh-who are the others?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Ino and Samui of the hidden cloud village."

"Though I didn't have sex with Ino because she was sick and needed time to recover." Naruto added.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me?!" Hinata cried out.

"I just forgot, that's all." Naruto defended, but their faces did not soften up.

"Well, looks like someone thought because he's the savior of the world, he thought he could bundle in a group of women too without permission." Temari sneered as she cracked her knuckles. "You want sex, you perve, you'll get it." Naruto tried to run but he was grabbed and dragged back in by Temari while Hinata closed the door. Thanks to the Byakugan, Hinata jabbed some of Naruto's pressure points. Not enough to immobilize him, but enough to prevent any fast or big movement. "Keep our "lover" here, Hinata. I'm going to buy some things." Temari leapt out of the window as Hinata dragged Naruto onto his futon. However to Naruto's surprise, she didn't look angry persay but determined.

"Naruto, I am disappointed in you, but I still love you. I don't want to lose you as a lover. So instead of breaking up, I'm going to be the best of your harem. I won't lose!" She declared as she discarded her jacket and mesh shirt, exposing her bosom. She dropped down over Naruto's legs and started giving him a handjob.

"Ooh, Hinata. That's so good." Naruto groaned as his penis started growing.

"You think that's good? You haven't experienced anything yet." She stated confidently as she stuck his member in her mouth. She decided to use part of this punishment by sucking as hard as she could, making Naruto overwhelmed right from the get-go. She even used a hand to caress and massage his balls, exciting him even more.

"Crap! Hinata, wait! You're going to... augh!" Even before he had the time to make it, he ejaculated into her mouth with no semen. Just weak squirts of pre-cum. She removed his abused penis.

"Wow, cumming before even a minute? Where's my Naruto who can outlast anything?" Hinata sarcastically questioned. Before his dick could go flaccid she started sucking on it again, though much more softly this time. By the time it became fully hard again, she took it out to ask, "So Naruto-kun, who of the three of us feels the best?" Not wanting to risk being castratted, and remembering she was his first, he replied,

"You are, Hinata." The girl smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She got right back to giving him a blowjob, rolling her tongue around his penis. Naruto was enjoying this much better as the harshness went away to gentle care at the moment. After about a minute or two she once again took it out and moved herself to place his dick between her bosom. "I was always embarrassed by how big they got compared to everybody else. That's why I always wear that jacket, even on hot days except when I'm home. But now, I can finally use them for something." With just one good squeeze, the heavenly feel of Hinata's chest that already felt so good to him sent Naruto overboard, and came all over her face and chest with a pleasured groan. When he finally stopped shooting, Hinata used one of his clothes to wipe her face, but not her chest. "You naughty boy. Only one squeeze? That won't do at all. You're going to give me more than that." She ordered while grinning as she continued. "At least your essence will act as a good lube." She added as she massaged his dick with ease.

"Ah, it feels so good. It feels like I'm being swallowed up by your cleavage." Naruto said as he tried to grab her head, but she swatted his hands away.

"Not this time, Naruto. You just lay there as I do this for my own enjoyment." Hinata ordered as she resumed giving him a titjob. As she went, Naruto put some effort into moving his hips.

"You're too great, Hinata. My hips are moving on their own."

"Oh? Then let's pick up the pace." Hinata suggested as she smushed her bosom around his member harder and faster. As Naruto kept repeating how good it felt, they kept going faster and faster until he came in her cleavage, covering it in more semen. However, Naruto wasn't done as he wrapped his legs around her upper torso and kept thrusting into her chest.

"W-wait! This is supposed to be your punishment!" Hinata protested, but with a smile and a pleased look in her eyes. "How can you keep going?"

"I'm not done yet! You've awakened the beast within me, and I'm not talking about Kurama!" Naruto remarked.

"For the most part." Kurama jabbed to Naruto alone. This only drove him to go even faster.

"Hinata, I love you so much! Thank you for giving me this experience!" Naruto shouted in a hot frenzy.

("Wow. His pervertiveness is driving him crazy. He's so awesome.")She thought to herself. She could feel his dick getting hotter. "Come on Naruto-kun! Cum into my boobs! You can do it!" Hinata encouraged.

"Hinata, I love you!" He screamed as he came in between her tits. His body finally went limp and they were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"So do I, Naruto-kun. I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, her face full of happiness and love.

"Well well well." They turned to see Temari came back from whatever she was getting, a shopping bag in her hand. "I leave you guys for a few minutes and I see the Hyuuga heiress screwing with our prisoner wrong. I should expected as such from a softy like you." She mocked but said it in a tone that she wasn't all that negative about it. "However, Naruto, easy time is over. Now you're going to satisfy me."

"So scary." Naruto whispered to himself.

5 minutes later, he's tied up quite interestingly by the two women. His arms were binded behind his back in the reverse prayer technique, a ball gag in his mouth preventing him form speaking, a blindfold over his eyes, his hands stuck in bonage mittins, and his legs in the frogtied position. There is literally no escape in any direction.

"Now, stand back, Hinata. You think you gave him punishment? I'll show you how hard we did it." Temari boasted as she removed her clothes. Only in her panties now, she stooped down and dripped some lube over his cleaned cock while they were binding him. Naruto muffled as cold liquid dripped down his member. Once enough was applied, she put the bottle down and started sucking his penis. Hard, but not too much.

("Whoa! This is hot stuff! I can feel her warm tongue dancing around my dick. Somehow she's better at sucking off than even Hinata!") Naruto thought to himself. Off on the sides, Hinata was thinking to herself.

("Is it possible he loves Temari as well? I know I'm part of a harem now, but he's interacted with so many girls. What if he finds someone better than me?") her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto came into Temari's mouth. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and removed his ball gag so she could ask for an answer.

"Naruto-kun, can I join in? I still want to be the best in your harem."

"Of course. I'd love to have a threesome with Hinata and Temari." He replied.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she kissed him. "I love you... so much." She said between kisses.

"I love you too, Hinata." Naruto said back as they kissed.

("She's going soft on him again. I guess it can't be helped.") Temari said as she removed his penis from her mouth, grabbed Hinata's head, and forcfully kissed her, pushing the leftover semen into her mouth. Hinata was surprised stiff as Temari said, "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not interested in you. I just wanted to shut you up so I can continue working." She braced Hinata's back up to herself and took Naruto's blindfold off. "What was that? You don't mind having her join me punishing you? I guess I don't mind too much. After all, look at these things." She said sexually as she played with Hinata's huge breasts, making Hinata moan. "I could see how these would seduce you. They must turn you on with how humongous they are." She pushed a breast up and sucked on it for a few seconds, making Hinata let her voice slip even more. She let it go so that it would plop down into her hand. "Hinata, doesn't our harem master look so turned on?" She looked to he was mesmerized and his dick stood up straight. "You want to please him? Do you?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Please, he needs me." Hinata begged, wanting to be near him.

"Then go get him." Temari whispered as she let Hinata go to ravish the poor boy. She started sucking him off immediately while Temari followed behind her.

"Look at this. You're being punished by the Hyuuga heiress and the princess of the desert herself. You should feel grateful we're being generous." Temari threatened as she put her lips to his member, making the two girls share.

"I'm-I'm going to cum!" Naruto cried out. Both moved back as they positioned themselves to give him a double titjob. Sure, Temari was nowhere near Hinata's size, but she was still able to massage him. He couldn't take it anymore as he burst into thier chests and faces.

"Incredible!" Hinata praised.

"How many times have you came? I lost count." Temari said approvingly. She then planted herself ontop of Naruto's member and plunged it into her pussy. "Come on, I feel so much better than her, right? Right, Naruto?" She asked as she pumped up and down as hard as she could. "There's no way I'm losing to Hinata! When it comes to hard sex, there's no contest! I bet you and her only had sex once or twice, right? You came on and in me many times that day!" After about a minute or so of this, Naruto came inside of Temari, who squealed in pleasure, whom also climaxed with pleasure, making her disoriented with euphoria. "Whoa. That just feels so good." She was then pushed off by Hinata who began to enter him.

"Like I'll lose you you!" She rebuked with confidence. As she moved up and down on his shaft. She also placed Naruto's head in between her breasts. "She may be bettet at hard sex, but I've got something she doesn't; huge boobs! I know you really love these, Naruto-kun! You are my pervert!" Naruto had to admit, both of his heads were being pleased like this. He decided to return the favor by hopping his butt up and down, making her bonce and plunge down on him even farther. "Oh... my goodness! Having sex with Naruto-kun... makes me so happy!" She shouted with a smile. "I will be, and remain the best! Use me whenever you feel like! I love you Naruto-kuuun!" She yelled with extreme passion as she came right before he did. Hinata fell on her back once the climaxing ended and was needing a breather.

"Okay, enough of this submitting. Now it's time for some dominating." Kurama stated, granting Naruto power. He easily broke though his bindings and stood over the nearly exhausted women.

"You've toyed with me long enough, girls. Now it's time I took a turn." He made his signature sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" One clone appeared beside him. "Now, get on your hands and knees in a line beside each other." Seeing that he has overcome his punishment bindings, they did as he told. Both Narutos' got behind each woman and had sex doggy style, causing them to pant with each slam and lurching forward from their swinging breasts. The pussy pounding just kept getting faster and rougher until both girls came at once with a scream of euphoria, their pussies making both Narutos' climax inside them as well. Both girls collapsed afterwards.

"He gave me... his semen again." Hinata said tiredly.

"He poured cum into me like a dumpster... and I love it." Temari added.

"You gals... are all... great." He said before passing out. After they all napped for 25 minutes, they woke up to see that not only were they sweaty and dirty, they saw that the futon they slept on was just filthy with sweat and cum, looking like an abstract painting with sexy fluids.

"Oh my. Naruto-kun, would you like to have your bed washed?" Hinata asked.

"Or burned and replaced?" Temari sarcastically added.

"Umm, given how soaked up it is with our juices, replacment sounds like a good idea." Naruto chuckled while scratching his head. After they each took a 15 minute shower, Hinata and Temari were ready to leave. "That was great. We should do that again sometime." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed heartedly.

"Just not too often, alright? I may love hard sex but my body needs rest after that." Temari remarked. "And look, while we don't mind being in this harem thing, don't think we're going to treat you like your our sex master. Hinata may like it but other women are going to be different, such as me." Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He opened the door for them and prepared to walk out. "Well, I'll see you-gah!" He stopped in pain, surprising his guests as he was kicked in the balls by a red headed brown skinned ninja from the cloud village. "Why me?" He gasped before falling flat on his back. The kunoichi answered,

"I'll tell you why; You fucked Samui, didn't you?"


	6. Outdoor Activity

A/N: well, after looking at the episodes and clips that featured Samui and Karui I could easily find, turns out there's not a whole lot different compared to my memory alone. I'll take liberties with Karui since from my perspective she's simply impulsive and hotheaded with her emotions yet kind when not annoyed. Anyway, onto the story. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

"I'll tell you why; you fucked Samui, didn't you?" There was silence for a few seconds before Hinata spoke up.

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" While she checked on her boyfriend, Temari shouted,

"Who are you? And why did you kick him there, you bitch!?" Karui looked away scoffingly as she answered,

"I'm Karui. Naruto and I have met while me and Samui were looking for Sasuke while he was part of the Akatsuki. It was an... interesting day." Karui admitted, looking away with furrowed eyebrows.

"That doesn't explain why you kicked him!" Temari argued.

"I'll tell you why! He probably fucked her because she's the biggest chest in Kumogakure! How do I know he did it? I saw it in her all over her face when she said Naruto visited and saw her. Sure, there wasn't much to go on because she's Samui, but the way her eyes twinkled, the slight blush, the fact she looked sideways and the way she walked differently said it all!" Karui listed off in irritation. Temari noticed something.

"Oh, so you kicked Naruto in his jewels, because you're jealous." This caught Karui off guard. She looked embarrassed as she swung her arms in denial.

"W-what?! D-don't be a-absurd! He took advantage of a highly respected jonin just out of nowhere!"

"If this was an isolated thing, yes, he would deserve to beaten by every woman on the continent, but this is not what's happening." Temari brushed off.

"What do you mean?" Karui asked confused.

"You're likely aware he's a jinchuriki with the nine tailed beast named Kurama. Since Naruto saved the world and stuff, Kurama thought to give him a harem as a reward. He already has four mates now from what he said." She explained.

"W-well, that I can understand and maybe accept, but what does this got to do with me being jealous?" She awkwardly questioned.

"The first thing you listed off for beating him up was that he fucked the biggest chest of your village. And given how flat you are, I can see why." Temari snarked.

"Shut up!" She angrily defended as she tried to hit Temari, but Hinata held her back.

"Wait, we can't fight here! This is Naruto-kun's home after all." They all looked at Naruto who had an ice pack over his crotch. Karui looked slightly remorseful. She grunted as she turned to the two girls.

"May I have a word with him alone? You don't need to go too far but I just want this between me and him. I promise I won't hurt him more than I already have." Karui requested. After thinking about it for a few seconds, they agreed and left the two alone. Karui approached Naruto whom regarded her with caution, but knew she wouldn't hurt him more. "Listen, I apologize about kicking you there. A tailed beast was simply rewarding you, I get that."

"It's okay." Naruto reassured. "You did what you thought was necessary and right."

"Thank you, but I hurt you again. I'd like to give you a memory about me that doesn't hurt." She mused a few seconds before blushing. "Would you like to..." She mumbles the last part.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I asked if you wanted to... me." She mumbled her words more annoyed.

"Could you speak up?" Naruto asked again. This time Karui yelled at him.

"I asked if you'd like to fuck me, you idiot!" She was about to lash out at him, but she stayed her hand.

"Why would you offer me your body?" Naruto questioned.

"It's just an apology, you moron. If you want me you'd better take it now or I'll leave." Karui explained.

"Sure, alright." Karui not only looked surprised, but even mildly pleased.

"R-really?"

"I don't see why not. Despite what happened between us you only did things because it was your duty and loyalty to your friends and master. Overall, I could see you as a friend of sorts." He explained. She did a quiet squeal as she hugged him,

"Thank you, Naruto. I thought you'd never forgive me but I'm so glad you like me." Naruto hugged her back in gratitude. She then backed away from the hug. "So, what do you have lying around?" She looked over his room then realized it was a complete pigsty. "You live in a place like this? What a dump. No way we're doing it here." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I know where we can go." He suggested.

"Well, lead the way then." So they went out to the woods in the late afternoon, and eventually reached the training grounds as it was just becoming sunset. Once they were sure nobody was around or coming near, Karui and Naruto stripped off thier and the kunoichi looked a little timid. "I know I'm not as big as Samui, but don't treat me any differently. Once we get the pleasentries over with, I want you to fuck me hard. I like it when it's rough."

"I can do rough when we get to it." Naruto agreed to. Karui got down on her hands to do doggy style while Naruto aimed his hardened penis over her pussy.

"Be gentle." She said. He slowly pushed in making Karui tense uncomfortably he broke through her hymen. "Ow! That hurt, you stupid idiot!" She cried out in irritation.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'll make you feel good." He then started pumping as hard as he could.

"Agh! I can't tell if this is better or worse!" She shouted in confusion. "Oh man, I can feel you hitting my uterus! Just how enormous is your thing?!"

"I don't know! I never measured it!"

"I was being rhetorical you know! But man is this starting to feel good. Give it to me good and hard! This feels incredible!" She cried out.

"I know how to make this better!" He exclaimed as he made a sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" A clone appeared and came up to her head to almost push his dick to her face. She eagerly took it in, tasting the flavor of Naruto. "Don't worry about Samui. I'll make sure you feel as good as all the other women I'll have sex with. Just because you're not big doesn't mean you're not beautiful!" The two then just panted as Naruto pumped into both ends of the kunoichi. "Augh, I can feel you tightening! If you keep doing that I'll come!"

("It's not like I'm doing it! It does that on it's own!") Karui argued in her head since she couldn't speak. Within the next minute, he came into both ends, his thick, hot semen flowing into her pussy and mouth. The clone disappeared as Naruto's climaxed ended. Karui, despite having such a heavy orgasm of her own, turned to Naruto and mounted over his crotch, pushing his hard penis into her clitoris.

"Ow! Karui, that's too much..." Despite the weight directly over his member, he couldn't deny it also felt good.

"What?" She asked sexually. "I'm just rubbing my clit over your rock hard dick. Don't be such a baby." She lifted herself up to insert his dick into her pussy, which slid right in. "Don't you like how tight I feel? You push so up into me. You sure are a man." As she pumped herself up and down, she waited until she was just about to burst before pulling herself out and aimed his penis right at Naruto before jamming her crotch into his, forcing them into a mutual orgasm with a scream with Naruto spraying himself with hot semen. He groaned with pleasure, almost feeling like his skin was burning. Karui dropped to his chest and started licking his cum. "Well, I'm still not sure about this harem thing, but if this is what you're offering, I guess it isn't too bad." Kurama's middle tail glowed.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad." Naruto agreed. He then he gasped and grunted with pain as he felt a good kind of pain as she put mild lightning style chakra into her hand massaging his limp dick.

"However, if you show any disinterest, I will zap this off. Understand?"

"Yes, yes please." He begged his sense of pleasure and pain so confused. Karui grinned as she eased up on the lightning and chuckled,

"Good answer."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short. But given that there wasn't much to work with without getting too off course from either character and maybe getting inaccurate, I did the best I could do. I promise the next one will be longer and better.


	7. Bathtime

A/N: Has Naruto met Karin? I'm not too sure and all the wiki says is she knows what his chakra makes her feel. I'm going to pretend that they haven't met in a clear and formal way and she just knows him by name.

* * *

Naruto was relaxing in his now clean apartment, having returned a while ago surprised at how spotless it looked, with only a not on his fridge;

Dear Naruto,

We know that you're going to make Karui part of the harem, so while you're away, we took the liberty of cleaning your place. Hinata's fine with just cleaning as her reward, but I expect you to pay me back for all the work I've done fixing what you call a home. Come by the sand village a week from now. We'll be alone.

Naruto chuckled as he looked back over the past half week and thought to Kurama,

"Thanks buddy." He didn't respond as Kurama was sleeping at the moment. However, his thoughts were disturbed when a bird entered his window, note attached to its claw. "Must be Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed excitedly as he took the note and freed the hawk. He uncurled his note and read,

Naruto,

How's the village? I hope it's in good hands or you're dead. There's something I need you to do. One of my taka won't stop following me with her hopeless love for me. You won't find me but my last whereabouts is Amekagure. Use shadow clones to trap her since she can sense you. Tell Sakura I said hi.

It ended there. Naruto was confused why he needed help with a woman following him, but given his luck so far, he decided to save it till after his job was done. So he informed Kakashi about his mission before departing.

It took a couple days getting there by boat and getting through all of the necessary paperwork to enter the city, let alone a search warrant permitted by the Hokage himself accepted, but finally on the beginning of the third day, Naruto was ready.

"Shadow Clone Jutzu!" About 100 clones appeared surrounding him. "Alright, let's find this Taka woman!" They all shouted in determination as they swarmed the city. Some problems popped up as the search went on; angry locals who attacked when provoked, the city looking like a maze with its dreary environment looking the same all over, even a few clones being poofed due to someone attacking them or something accidentally injuring them, but after a couple of hours, he found the person who fit the description that he memorized back in Konoha; red hair, purple top and glasses. However, how he found her was not pretty. Karin looked really beaten up. Her glasses were broken, some of her hair was torn out, her clothes ripped and shoes missing, her face swollen and purple, she was a mess. In a panic, he dispelled his clones and picked up the battered Karin and went to find a medical ninja in the village. Unfortunately, not only were there no medical-nin, nobody bothered to help her. Even the clinic gave her back after only applying basic medicine and bandages. She was at least stable, but still far from healed. Running out of options, he found the nearest apartment he could check into and laid her down on futon. "Kurama, what do I do?!"

"Place your hands over her. I'll give her enough to wake up." Naruto did as he was instructed and the tailed beast let his chakra flow into Karin, waking her up barely. She grunted as she saw her savior.

"Are...you...?" She tried to ask but Naruto shushed her.

"Save your strength. You're beaten up pretty bad." Noticing how badly she was hurt, she slowly brought her arm up to her mouth. "What are you...?" He started to inquire but as she bit herself her wounds were disappearing. Her swollen face shrunk and returned to its normal color, her hair growing back, and visible pain alleviating. In no time, she was good as new, taking some of her bandages off.

"Thanks." She simply said, almost not acknowledging him at all.

"Umm, you're welcome?" He awkwardly said.

"It's not you, it's just that I need to find Sasuke-kun again. Those guys who beat me up seriously made me lose my tracks." She got up and walked to the nearest wall to find the door.

"Wait, Sasuke sent me to get you." She then stopped in her tracks, turned back to the boy and questioned,

"You know Sasuke? Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend." She lightly gasped.

"My last name is Uzumaki. Karin Uzumaki." She revealed.

"Wait, so does that mean we're cousins?" Naruto wondered.

"Probably. Wait, you said Sasuke asked you to fetch me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. He said something about you annoying him and wanting me to stop your pursuit of love. Something like that." Hearing this, she dropped down to her knees and cried. "Wha-what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"That Sasuke is such an idiot! He leads me on a wild goosechase through four of the great countries for months, leaves me in a constantly raining city, let's me get beat up, and sends someone several days away to help me! I don't want anything to do with him ever again and this time I mean it!" After that little rant, she stayed there for a few seconds before pouncing on Naruto crying. "Why doesn't he want me?! I'm beautiful, caring, kind, what am I doing wrong!?" As she cried here eyes out, Naruto felt very uncomfortable. He had no idea how to cheer her up or answer her questions. He had no response. All he could do was hug her. Within that instant, she directly recognized his chakra from before. It felt comforting and warm. She also recognized the scary aura in him but it didn't feel so malevolent now.

"I remember your chakra." She whispered.

"What?"

"I can sense other people's chakra, and how they feel like as if chakra had their own personality. I remember meeting a chakra that felt just like yours. Nice and warm, and yet something dangerous inside, though not as much as before."

"That'd be my tailed beast, Kurama. I'm a jinchuriki." Karin looked impressed hearing this.

"That's so cool!" She then smelled something for a few seconds and sniffed her armpit before turning away disgusted. "Eww, I reek! Trying to fend off those guys did not do wonders for my hygiene." She then turned to Naruto. "Hey, want to take a bath with me?" Naruto sighs, both from desensitization, and simple acceptance.

"Sure, why not." This perplexed Karin.

"Why did you accept so easily, and like that?"

"My whole week has been crazy, so even something like this feels like a nice break."

"O-okay." Karin stated, not wanting to know what he has been going through.

In short time, a bath was made and Karin was sitting alone, letting the bubbles hide all the bite scars she got. ("Why do I have to be covered with ugliness? What if he rejects me? I don't want to be alone.") A noise of a sliding door occurred.

"Excuse me." She turned her head to see Naruto, his whole body revealed except for his groin by a towel and his bandaged arm.

("He looks so hot.") She thought to herself having a minor nosebleed and a major blush. She rubbed it away just as he was getting into the bath with her, sitting behind her.

"So, why did you want me in the bath with you?" Naruto inquired.

"Just as thanks, that's all. It's not like I have feelings for you or anything." She explained.

"Let me guess, you're in love with me, right?" This caused Karin to squeal in surprise.

"How'd you know?!" She practically shouted.

"You just admitted it." He chuckled. Karin sunk everything up to her nose in the water to hide her embarrassment. "Also, I've been making myself a harem. Normally I'd be reluctant saying that, but given you loved Sasuke, a harem probably isn't the craziest thing you've heard of." He explained chuckling some more. Karin slightly smiled.

"No, it isn't." After a few seconds, she spoke up. "There's something I need to tell you." Naruto perked up as she swiped away most of the bubbles, revealing her bite scars. "My mother and I were considered weird, but useful for our unusual healing capabilities. My mother died from overexerting her ability. The village I lived in was attacked and I was tortured. Bitten all over even when they didn't need healing. Orochimaru and the others with him helped me recover when I was rescued so long as I went along with their experiments." Naruto looked sad.

"I'm sorry you went through all that."

"And I guess that's why I tend to fall in love with people who save me. I didn't fall in love with Orochimaru, but I fell in love with Sasuke, and now you."

"Aren't we still cousins?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to think we're distant." She turned her head to kiss Naruto. Kurama's sixth tail glowed. While they were kissing, Naruto let his hands roam over her body, starting with her upper back which didn't have bites, and slowly moved to her bite heavy arms, her sides, her stomach, her legs, her feet, before finally going back to mid-torso to hug her. "Thank you... for loving me... I feel so... happy." She said between kisses. Naruto gasped into their kiss as she starting stroking his hardened dick. "Oh, do you have a thing for your cousin?"

"Come on, don't make it weird." Naruto whined. Karin smirked as she turned her body around and furthered her kiss into him while stroking up and down on his member. Naruto pulled from the kiss and sucked on her neck, making her gasp. She tightened her grip making Naruto wince in pain.

"Don't put your mouth on anywhere but my lips." She warned seductively. Naruto nodded so she loosened up her grip on his member and continued to stroke. Naruto leaned forward so that Karin was laying against the bathtub. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his torso, pressing their crotches together. "Ooh, now who's getting all touchy-feely?"

"I was looking for just a bath, but you tempted me too much." Naruto answered with a sexy growl. "Now you're going to pay." He started fingering her in Karin's special hole making his cousin gasp and moan in arousal. Their voices echoed in the bathroom as they continued pleasuring each other. Out of nowhere, Naruto put his hands under her butt cheeks and lifted Karin out of the water while getting out. "We don't want to get pruny staying in there too long. We can return to it to seriously clean up." Naruto placed her down on her hands and knees doggy style. He started playing with her pussy again. "You're very lewd, are you?" In pleased annoyance, Karin asked,

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact you aren't refusing, and you're clearly enjoying this."

"Despite that, I'm not lewd." She denied.

"We'll see about that." He stated before flipping Karin over onto her back and aimed his hard penis over her entrance.

"What are you waiting for?" Don't hold back." Karin challenged. Naruto nodded as he shoved himself into her, making her gasp in moan in eagerness, though this time, nothing was broken. He looked down at her. "I was raped before Orochimaru found me. I think that's part of why I disliked most people. It's only those that show me kindness and save me I love." She explained while breathing heavily. Naruto frowned from this information and declared,

"Karin, I won't ever mistreat you. You're now part of my harem, so I'll treat you the best I can do." Naruto decided to cheer themselves up by taking one of her feet and licked between the toes while having sex with her, forcing her to laugh uncontrollably happily.

"No, don't! Not the feet!" After he decided she had enough tickling, he pulled out so he could position Karin on his lap facing away from him, and continued having sex in front of a mirror.

"Look at us. Does this turn you on?" He asked seductively.

"We look so sexy." She commented.

"Yeah, we're such a lovely couple." He added as he began to push her up and down on his shaft. Karin contributed by using her legs to control how much weight to use. They both panted and groaned in happiness as the minutes went on by. "Karin, I'm nearing my limit. I'm going to go full force!" He then started thrusting into her pussy at full speed, catching the ex-taka off guard.

"W-wait!" She cried but he didn't listen. He kept going and going until he came into her, both screaming at the height of their climax. Naruto felt pretty good, until he was kicked in the face. He smacked into the wall behind him hurting his head.

"Oww! What did you do that for?!" He inquired.

"I wasn't on the pill, idiot! But you were too much into your sex frenzy! If I get pregnant, you're responsible!" Karin shrieked at him in anger.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized remorsefully. But then he was tangled up with these dark golden chains. "Wha-what's happening?!" He looked to see them protruding from Karin's back.

"You came inside me without permission. Now you're getting punished." Naruto gulped.

5 minutes later, Naruto was pinned to the bedroom floor on his stomach. "Now then, let's get it on." Karin stated as she formed two more chains and whipped them across his back. He cried in pain. She whipped him again, and again he cried out but this time there was some liking to it. A third time, and his cries were sounding like he wanted more. Karin grinned as she gave him what he wanted by now rapidly lashing across his back and butt, never really hurting him but enough to leave impact marks. Each impact made Naruto gasp and moan in excitement.

When this started to grow boring to the ex-Taka, she turned him over onto his abused back and stared upon his hardened dick. She lowered herself over his crotch in fascination. "Just how can a man be so large? I've had the unfortune of one of many being stuck in me, but for some reason yours truly attracts me so." She took his member and put it in her mouth causing Naruto to groan more. ("It has a strange taste. I wonder what would happen if I bit it?") She softly bit into the penis, but this caused Naruto to jerk his hips forward, plunging his member deep into her throat. She bent her head back to cough and gag. One of her chains lashed against his face, leaving a thin line of blood. "Don't get ahead of yourself." She warned.

Karin then continued her work sucking him off, making him feel great.

"Oh man, that feels so good, Karin. My mind is going numb. I-I'm going to cuuum!" He shouted as he climaxed into her mouth, forcing her to once again back away as his essence spilt onto the floor.

"Too sudden. It's also a bit bitter to me. Maybe I'll like it better from the other mouth" Karin stated to herself as she mounted on his crotch. "Oh, and just so you're not too comfortable." She carefully stuck one of her chains up his anus, making Naruto shout in pain.

"Augh, too much! Too much stimulation!" Karin grinned. She aimed his penis towards her pussy and lowered herself onto it, gasping in enjoyment.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you feel so damn good!

"You're great too, Karin! Your insides feel so tight!"

"I never thought sex would feel this amazing! Somehow doing it with the one you love feels like heaven! I thought my body was ugly from all the scars, but you didn't mind them, and it makes me so happy! I love being seen as a beautiful woman by you! Despite the memories of that horrible day, your kindness just makes me want to have the good kind of sex with you multiple times!"

"Use me as you want, Karin! Let it all out!" Naruto encouraged. Karin took the opportunity to kiss Naruto on the lips. They did this for about a full minute before the building pressure inside the kunoichi broke and she came on him. However sensing he was just about to cum as well, she used her chains to pull herself off just before he burst, his semen spraying the floor again. Once she recovered from her orgasm, she commented,

"Nice try, but I'm not getting pregnant from two shots inside. At least not yet. Now, let's try this again." She licked and sucked his dick to clean it before resuming sex with him. But this time she used her chains to suspend themselves off the floor, rocking the both of them back and forth like a bucking horse to make it feel even better. "Oh, your dick is so strong! You feel so great! You're making my insides messed up! Having your dick inside me feels fantastic! You feel like you're growing hotter and bigger! You better not blow into me!"

"You feel so amazing! It feels so good to fuck your pussy!" He agreed with.

"Naruto! Naruto! I'm going to come agaiiiiiin!" She screamed as her pussy squeezed down on the dick she was having sex with, but once again pulled away before Naruto could climax into her. However, due to reaching climax three times by now, her adamantine chains finally dissipated and they fell to the floor with heavy thunks. They panted as they let their highs wear down in short time.

"Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come with me back to the hidden leaf? You'll be part of my harem."

"I'd love to."

* * *

A/N: I may have tweaked Karin's story a little bit. I fully acknowledge that rape is a super serious thing, and that what I wrote is not fully realistic since I don't know anybody that's raped or how to exactly research people who experienced and recovered from it. I was making it that Karin is at the very late stages of recovery to be as good as she is in Shippuden. If any of you seriously think I should remake the chapter so it's handled better I wouldn't mind a link or two. And as for why I added Karin being a rape victim? Well, for one it should be possible in the cutthroat ninja world before peace overcame the hate. And it felt like that if Naruto gave her acceptance and love inspite of the fact, she could easily fall in love with Naruto just as she did Sasuke. Different reasons, but in this story he did save her so it seems like she has a sense of rescue romance mentality.

I hope I did an okay job writing this chapter and didn't upset anybody. And to those that I may have, I sincerely apologize.


	8. Priestess

Naruto was stumped. Naruto only had 6 lovers but there wasn't anybody else he could think of. They were either too old or someone he hadn't interacted with in months or even years. Sure, Samui and Karui came to him and he found Karin because of Sasuke, but no other names were coming to him.

"Come on, your friends with practically anybody that even only looked at you. What about Tsunade's assistant?"

"Shizune? Too old."

"The Tsuchikage's daughter?"

"I don't even know her name."

"That doctor girl from the Land in the Sky?"

"Nah, I don't really feel like going to her."

"Damn it Naruto, you're too picky for something like this!" Kurama complained.

"Look, just because I know someone doesn't mean I can just get together with them! That's just totally unrealistic! Sure, half of my current harem are girls I barely knew, but that's because they came to me and I was given a job to find Karin. But imagine if I just show up and ask, "Hey, want to fuck and be part of my harem?" on their front doorstep? It's not easy you know!" Naruto argued.

"Well it's been a whole month since we've recruited someone! We need someone new!" Kurama pointed out. A knock on a door interrupts their conversation. Naruto got up to see who it was found found Rock Lee in front of his door.

"Rock? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I happened to have been nearest to the gate when a letter meant for you was delivered." He handed the letter to Naruto who said,

"Thanks." Rock nodded with a smile before jumping away. Naruto unraveled the letter and read it's contents.

Dear Naruto,

It's been a couple of years since we've seen each other, hasn't it? I request for you to visit my home in the Land of Demons. There is something important I need to ask you in person.

Sincerely, Priestess Shion

"Oh yeah. The Priestess that can see into the future." Naruto stated to himself. He then remembered how he was annoyed by her bratty attitude and callous treatment of her servants, but realized that they shared a similar childhood. Naruto then nodded. "Alright then! Let's get going!"

It took half a day to get to the designated land, but he eventually reached the home of Shion and was led to her throne. She didn't look like she aged too much last time he left; just a more adult face and more fuller body, but overall the same look and clothes.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's been years. 2 or 3 years, right?" She asked happily with a quaint grin.

"Yeah. I guess so." He answered with a similar grin.

"Follow me, Naruto." She requested as she got up and let him follow until they entered her bedroom, Naruto closing the door behind him.

"So, what's this thing you want to ask me?" Naruto inquired. Shion turned to him and answered,

"Naruto, do you remember what I asked you last years ago?"

"That you needed my help forming the future, right?"

"Yes, but apparently I was too vague in my wording, so I'm going to correct my mistake. Naruto, will you help me create a child?" Naruto slightly sweated, but he calmly asked for clarification,

"You want me to get you pregnant?"

"Yes. Today is my 18th birthday. It's tradition that the priestess chooses a husband to create a legacy and continue the priestess line. You already said yes, but do want to really help me?" She asked with full dead seriousness. Naruto simply smiled.

"Sure, I have no problem with that. In fact, there's something I'd like to mention now that it's brought up." He remarked, making Shion tilt her head in confusion.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm making myself a harem. I've already 6 people. Would you like to join?" Shion blushed that this man before her had half a dozen women hooked up with him. Still, her desire to be with him was strong, so she said,

"While I likely wouldn't be able to join your harem all that often, I don't think I mind this. As long as we have kids and you treat me like the preistess I am, I'll be alright with the notion."

"Cool." Naruto said. Kurama's 7th tail glowed.

"Now, come to me. I want to touch my brave savior from those years ago." Shion beckoned. Naruto came to her and was surprised when she pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. Shion stares into Naruto's eyes for a bit before kissing him on the lips. She could feel her shinobi getting hard underneath her and grinned mid-kiss. She broke the kiss to comment, "it's because of me, isn't it? The fact you're kissing a priestess? Well, let me relieve you of your stress down there." It took a couple of minutes to take off all of her fancy clothes, but Shion was able to keep up Naruto's member by stripping as eroticly as possible. Once she was finally naked, she also took the time to take the clothes off of Naruto for sexy reasons until he was naked as well. She laid herself down. "Oh, how I've put so much effort in taking off both of our clothes. I'm tired beyond all relief, so you'll have to do all the work in satisfying us." Shion instructed seductivly.

"You've waited years for me. It's about time I reward you for your patience." Naruto happily growled. He aimed his penis in front of her pussy and slowly pushed in, making sure the priestess wasn't uncomfortable. Shion braced herself as she felt her insides being filled. Once he reached her hymen, she nodded, giving him permission to pierce her. Naruto pushed into Shion fully, causing her to scream in in pain.

"Ooowww! It's sooo thiiick!" Blood flowed from her pussy. "I can feel your whole thing in me!" Naruto started to thrust into her and she groaned and moaned with each back and forth motion. "What would you like me to do? I'll do whatever you want me to do." Naruto said with each thrust.

"Oh, you're making me all hot and bothered by your body. I love it. I want you to hold me on your lap as you have sex with me!" Shion ordered. Naruto complied as he gripped her back and bounced her up and down, her hair flowing in the same motions. "Oh, I love this so much! You're going so deep into me! I love you Naruto! I've loved you even back then, and I want to know more about you to love! I love how you hold me, how you're looking at me, and how you fill up my insides!" Shion shouted as the building pressure in her broke and she climaxed, squeezing the member in her tightly.

"Shioooon!" Naruto shouted back as he came inside her, both consumed in each other's happiness in having sex with each other. Shion fell onto her back, Naruto's penis being pulled out as a result. It took them a couple of minutes while panting before Shion looked back to Naruto and marveled how it was still standing.

"Wow, you're still hard, and it's covered in our juices. I'll have to clean it up." She turned her body over and crawled to where his cock was visible and started sucking it off. She also took hold of his balls and softly kneading them around. This made Naruto super excited since he was still sensitive. Shion then got really into it by taking it in all the way to his base, her nose being tickled by his hairs. She wrapped her tongue around the cock and made sure her mouth was really tight on it.

She could Naruto saying her name and complimenting her technique. Shion thought to herself, ("Looks like this is really doing him good. How can I make it feel even better?") Shion's thought process was interrupted when she felt a bandaged hand grasp her breast and pinch her nipple, making her moan in sexual enjoyment. In gratitude she intensified by slurping his cock, resulting in more paralyzing wonderful feelings to course through his body. This continued on for a few minutes before Naruto came again into her mouth, letting her taste his pure, hot semen. It took her a moment or two to drink it all but she eventually did it and let go to finally breath through her mouth, letting cool air in. Shion rolled to her back to recover from drinking such a hot beverage.

Despite the orgasm, Naruto wanted to return the favor since this blowjob felt so awesome. He crawled to Shion's pussy and stuck his tongue in. Now she was experiencing the hyperized sensation of having her sensitive vagina sucked off. However, "Naruto, I love you licking me there, but please, I really want your cock in me down there." Shion pleaded.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Naruto happily concited as he positioned his penis in front of her pussy and entered again. Because she was still sensitive, Shion yelled in ecstasy as she felt her insides fill up again. "Wow, your pussy is irresistible, Shion! I can feel your walls convulsing! You are top class, Shion!"

"More! Please make me cum more, Naruto!" She said as they passionately had sex again. "Please make me feel full! Grind and rub against me!" The way they each pumped against each other would seem like it was a matter of life and death. They went as fast and as hard as humanly possible.

"Shion, I can feel it coming!" Naruto declared.

"Please, do it! You can do it!" She encouraged." Once they hit the the apex, they screamed at the top of their lungs due to the climax being so hard. Naruto eventually relaxed and laid on top of the priestess.

"That was amazing, Shion."

"Yes. You're the only one for me now. I can't wait when we're parents."

Once it was tomorrow, Shion saw off Naruto as he went back to the hidden leaf. She was proud to see that no vision of death was revealed to her. At least not yet.

* * *

A/N: alright, so while Shion may not have a memorable personality, I do think I gave her a hint of that of the bratty princess personality she had in the movie, if greatly toned down. Also, I have decided to yes on doing weddings. I'm not sure if there will be a full chapter dedicated to it or just mentioned it already happened shortly beforehand, so let's see how it goes.


	9. Rematch

The day after reconnecting with Shion, he was meditating near the battle training area, empty of any other shinobi. He was thinking. 7 out of 9 have already been found, but he was back to square one; who else is left? He couldn't think of anymore kunoichi he could bring into his harem. What to do, what to do? His internal question was answered he felt a precence in front of him. He looked up to see... wait, who was she? She looked familiar. The black hair, those stricking green eyes, that outfit...

"Umm, who are you?" Naruto asked. "You look familiar." The woman merely smiled as she clarified,

"I am Lady Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village. Remember when you sent that creep flying when he tried taking me as his bride?" Naruto then remembered. The village with that outdated rule, the giant robot, and the lady from then standing in front of him now.

"Oh hi, Shizuka!" Naruto greeted as he got to his feet. "How are you doing? How's your village?"

"I was finally able to abolish that marriage rule. Now all the women can marry whoever they want to." She explained with a smile.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I also came to ask you a request." She added.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I would like to have a rematch." Naruto tilted his head in mild confusion. "Even though the marriage rule is now void, I have still been training for the past two and a half years to become stronger. I've waited until that the rule was repealed so I could have my rematch with no strings attached. Don't worry, you don't have to go completely serious; you're as good as a kage, but I still want to fight you and win in a friendly match." Naruto thought about this for a minute before saying,

"Alright, I've got no problem with that."

"Excellent." She readied herself. "Let this be a battle to remember."

"Yeah." Naruto took his normal battle stance. Seconds pass before Shizuka starts.

""Nadeshiko style: Roaring Gale Slice!" Shizuka shouted as she chops her hand down, creating a blade of air cutting through the ground that Naruto dodged like before.

(Wow, she improved her moves.") He thought to himself.

"Nadeshiko Style: Aerial Dance Barrage!" Same as from the past Shizuka threw a crazy amount kunai at the orange ninja, who was having no problem staying out of their trajectory. Since this fight isn't serious, he figured he'd see how far she progressed. He made his signature sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Over 300 clones surrounded the kunoichi, putting her in a seamingly tight spot. She only grinned as she slammed her hand down to summon a huge scroll. She picked it up and spun around like a top.

"Second Waltz Barrage!" From her and her opened scroll came out not only hundreds of kunai, but also shuriken, swords and spiked iron balls. All of the nearby clones got hit and poofed while those far enough away manageged to get away from her second barrage's range. Shizuka smiled even more from their scattering around as they tried thinking on how to get close. "Nadeshiko Style: Aerial Fountain!" Increasing her spinning speed, she unleashed a dozen spiked iron balls per second as they went high in the air before raining down from the sky. More clones were poofed, even some who were hiding behind trees as they were destroyed. When Naruto only had 50 clones left, they needed an indirect tactic. Nodding to each other, they got into one giant group and formed their own rasengans, then charged as one. When she tried taking out more clones with her tools, they were expertly rebounded from the spinning balls of chakra like each was a shield. Shizuka lightly laughed from their mob tactic and stopped her continuous barrage to summon from her scroll a giant bansho fan and prepared to attack, "Wind Style: Cyclone Clash!" She took one swipe and from her a giant gust of wind blew all of the clones off their feet, many poofing from smashing into trees. "Reverse current!" She exclaimed as she brushed the fan the other way behind her, blowing away clones coming up from behind.

However, she was pinned down from the back by two remaining Naruto clones, knocking away her fan and keeping her away from her scroll, leaving her defenseless under the two shinobi.

"Got ya." They cheered. Shizuka only smiled as she turned into a log. "Wha...?" Was all they had to say before he was wrapped up in rope in that instant and both Naruto's were captured. Shizuka dropped from above to say,

"I win." She then untied the two shinobi and the clone dissipated.

"Wow, I have to admit, you really polished up techniques. You even found a counter for sneak attacks from behind." Shizuka smiled from his words. She bowed,

"Thank you Naruto for the rematch." Shizuka picked up her fan and scroll, making them disappear along with everything she threw during their match. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I only had time for a small greeting and match. There's still things I need to do in my village, but if you ever need me, give me a call. You can also come over whenever you'd like."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed sticking out a thumbs up with a smile. Kurama's eighth tail glowed.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I fixed the "Cool" chapter with Samui so if you want to give a review on how I did please do so, along with what you think of this chapter. Shizuka will be back two or three chapters later, when the story concludes then. One girl left; who will it be? Your guesses will amuse me as you'll never guess my chosen last contender. You'll never guess who! Muwahahaha!(Coughing and hacking) Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. I simply got lost on the road of life. ;)


	10. Eating out

Okay, now Naruto was stumped. There's literally no one else he can think of. No kunoichi, no clans to contact, and nobody else to come to him. Has he reached a dead end?

"Ah, screw it. I'm going to get myself some ramen." It didn't take long to get to Ichiraku Ramen and sit down at one of the seats, resting his head in a sorrow mood. While only one of the four other people sitting at the place noticed him and yet went back to eating, Ayame was the one who asked with worry,

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I came here to feel better. Just give me 3 servings of the usual please." With a nod she turned and prepared his dish. However, unlike most times, it took half an hour to get through all three bowls, and Naruto only felt a little better.

"Are you okay, Naruto? It didn't seem like Ramen helped you much if at all." Ayame commented with concern.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. It's my business." Naruto retorted. As he was just about to give Ayame the money, Kurama decided she was good enough and his last tail glowed upon skin contact between exchange. Ayame lightly gasped as she got an idea while Naruto was leaving and she called out following him,

"Hey Naruto!" He turned back to her as she got to him. She whispered, "Meet me at my home tonight. My dad is a heavy sleeper so I could make something for you super special." Naruto wondered what she meant when Teuchi called to his daughter,

"Ayame, come back! It isn't your break!" Ayane yelped as she ran back to the ramen bar. Naruto shrugged and continued on his way. Once it was the time of night where everybody goes to sleep, he made his way the Ichiraku Ramen place, and noticed a window on the side of the building that was barely open. He went into the house and sneaked around not making a sound. In the air, he could smell ingredients that made his favorite ramen. He went in search for this smell leading him to the upper floor and found a room which was the only one with light under the door. Once he stepped through the door and quietly closed it, he was shocked to Ayame naked covered with food, each ingredients to his favorite dish of ramen.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Well, it seemed like you were really depressed yesterday so I thought something like this would cheer you up. You're like a little brother to me, but now, you're a handsome young man. If there's anybody that deserves a favor like this, it's you; our favorite customer." Naruto knelt down and praised,

"Ayame, thank you for this gift. I won't let this go to waste." He put his fingers together. "Shadow clone jutsu." 3 Naruto clones appeared and began eating the food off of her body, making her giggle.

"Naruto, please. That tickles."

"It's only just for a few minutes. Wait a little longer." One of the clones assured. And sure enough, Ayame has been licked clean in no time. "What a delicious appetizer. Now let's get to the main course." Naruto growled both sexually and hungerly.

"Wait." She said as she went to a drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. "I don't want my father to get mad I got pregnant before getting married." Ayame stated.

"Oh. Hehe, good thinking." Naruto agreed scratching his head. Naruto put on an orange condom while Ayame got onto her hands and knees. Once he was ready, he aimed his penis at her pussy and slowly pushed in, taking Ayame's virginity. Ayame tried crying out in pain but clamped her mouth shut with a hand so that she didn't get too loud. Naruto kept at a slow pace just so that she wasn't overwhelmed. After a few minutes she said,

"You can go faster if you want. I don't feel any pain anymore."

"Sounds good to me." He remarked as he picked up the pace, giving them more pleasure.

"Oh my goodness. Is this what full on sex feels like? It feels so good!" Ayame groaned.

"Yeah, I would've never expected that you would be this tight." Naruto commented. This kept going for a couple of minutes before he said trying to restrain his volume, "I'm cumming! I'm going to cum!"

"Please, cum if that's what you want!" She requested seductively. Naruto right then ejaculated into the condom, his force causing Ayame to also cum right after him. However, the shinobi was just getting started as he pulled up Ayame and started moving her body up and down on his shaft. "Oh wow! You can keep going? You're even more amazing then I thought!"

"You're doing so well, Ayame. Your body feels so right!"

"I'm so happy to here that. Fuck me even more harder!"

"Ayame, how much do you want me?"

"I want you! I want to be with you and cook you ramen forever! I want more of you!" At that last part she came once again. Having heard that, he grinned. The clones nearby masturbating came up to her and did their own thing. Naruto classic pulled out to allow his clone to replace him while he replaced his condom.

The clone stuck his protected member right back into her hole while one stuck his dick in her mouth and the remaining two sucked on her small breasts. ("He's going to come inside my mouth. He's going to spray his good stuff all over my face. I want to catch it all. I want all your hot stuff!") Ayame thought as the clones who were already near release from their earlier masturbation expelled their load into her from both ends. She drank his hot semen wholeheartedly. Once she swallowed it all, she gasped, "Your cum is so good. It tastes fantastic. The perfect blend of saltiness and spiciness."

"You think that's good, prepare for a full course meal." One of the Naruto's said as Ayame was prepped up onto a clone, showing her whole front to the remaining three. The clone supporting her groped her small breasts while the others showed her their dicks. She grabbed onto two while taking another in her mouth again.

("I'm so happy. So many tasty dicks.") Ayame thought to herself in joy. The clone behind her decided to give her more pleasure by tweaking her nipples, making her squeal and squirm even more. The clone behind her moved so that she laid down on her back, once again being penetrated in the pussy. She could barely contain herself as she was now exposed to four dicks at once.

"We're nearly there Ayame. We're going to cum soon." Naruto said.

"Give me your all then. Don't hold back! I want it all!" Ayame encouraged.

"I'm... I'm cumming!" Naruto growled trying to be quiet as he climaxed, his condom keeping the semen in. "We-we're cumming too!" The clones followed as their semen sprayed all over the ramen cook, who loved every second of it.

"Ah, I love this. Thank you for such a delicacy." Ayame whimpered. All of the clones poofed, leaving wet condoms on the floor.

"Thank you Ayame. That really did cheer me up. I thought for sure that we'd wake your old man." Naruto panted.

"Dad is a heavy sleeper. A giant animal could be rampaging the streets and he wouldn't notice." Ayame explained. "You should probably get going though, just in case."

"Yeah, good idea." Naruto agreed. He got himself cleaned up and left the Ichiraku Ramen building. As he returned to his home, Kurama spoke to him.

"Finally. After all the hassle, you now have 9 mates."

"Yeah. I wonder how I'm going to break it to some of them though." Naruto wondered while scratching his head.

"Don't worry about that. You just go to sleep."

"If you say so. Goodnight Kurama." Naruto got himself ready and went to sleep. 2 days later, Naruto woke up when someone knocked on his door. He grumbled about what it was this time when he answered the door, and was shocked to see all of 9 his mates; from Hinata all the way to Ayame. "Uhh, what's going on here?"

* * *

A/N: huh, I'm flattered that after having written my first author note in this chapter at the time a certain reviewer gave me such good support while I was writing this chapter. Gabelou1991, thank you for your kind words. So fans, tell me what you think of Ayame being the surprise. She may have not been asked for all that much, but I think this chapter is as adequate as the others. My next chapter will be my last of this story.


	11. Last

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter to this story. This will also be my longest chapter, for obvious reasons. Enjoy.

* * *

"Uhh, what's going on?"

"That's what we all like to know." Ino answered first. "The only thing we know before we knocked on your door was that there was a sudden compulsion for all of us to be here. Not all at once but we met each other here at the same time. Something is weird."

"Yeah, not to mention that there's something else. Each of us had this nagging feeling you did something repeatedly. Would you care to explain?" Shizuka inquired.

"Oh that. Hehe..." Naruto chuckled nervously, remembering the last time Hinata and Temari was here. All 9; he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Naruto, let me cover for you again, since you think you're so hopeless against a bunch of women." Kurama snarked. While Naruto could tell he was joking, he still didn't appreciate the sharp jab. Still, he invited all of them into his house, making it quite cramped. He grabbed onto Hinata's hands, making her blush, and they all could hear Kurama's voice

"For those who don't know, I have blessed Naruto with a gift; a harem. Naruto has accepted each of you to be part of his harem. Most of you have already willingly joined, but for those who didn't know up to now, you know how good he is as a person, and you likely won't give him up." For a few seconds, nobody spoke. Eventually Ino did speak up.

"The beast-"

"Kurama." Naruto corrected.

"Fine. Kurama..." Ino said with slight annoyance by being interrupted. "... is right. Naruto helped me in my grief of losing my father. While it will always hurt, I'd probably be still in bed withering away if it weren't for him."

"I also don't want our relation severed." Shizuka added. "He not only saved me and helped me have the will to better my village, he's also proven his heart and made me want to love him."

"And I never even hated Naruto once while he was young." Ayame commented. "He was our favorite customer and I've always seen him as a brother of sorts."

"Right. Now there's just one thing Naruto needs to do."

"Right. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Samui, Karui, Karin, Shion, Shizuka and Ayame, will you all be my wives, and share your love with me while I give all you love?" In that instant, Hinata, Ino, Karin and Shion yelled yes as they pounced him to kiss him while all the rest simply smiled to this.

It took a long while. The multi-engagement lasted a year and a half. Most were surprised by the news, but all were accepting, everybody figuring a harem shouldn't be too much to ask for the savior of the world. Naruto made sure to give his time and attention to each and every one of his mates so that the wedding was proper.

The day was huge. To not be too massive only those related to the brides or close friends were invited. As the ceremony began with cherry blossom petals blowing with the wind, the people saw the event begin as first up was Naruto and Iruka in black kimonos were coming onto the side of the venue and waited at the alter. The groomsmen then came down the isle with bridesmaids to their sides, some Naruto's and Hinata's friends and some that were exclusive friends to some of the brides. Hanabi is the last as she's the maid of honor. Moegi and another girl was respectively throwing down flower petals and carrying the rings.

Finally came the brides. First was Hinata being escorted by her father Hiashi. Hinata's kimono was colored white. Second was Ino being escorted by her mother. She wore purple. Third was Temari, whom was being escorted by Gaara. She wore gold. Forth was Samui being escorted by her father. She wore grey. Fifth was Karui escorted by her father. She wore mahogany. Sixth was Karin, being escorted by an usher, and thus looked sad and uncomfortable because of it. She wore red. Seventh was Shion, escorted by her closest guard. She wore lavender. Eighth was Shizuka, escorted by her attendant Tokiwa. She wore dark green. Finally, Ayame was escorted by her father Teuchi. She wore dark orange.

Once all of the brides have gathered around Naruto, Kakashi stood up at the alter and began speaking,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate with Naruto and his harem as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice with and for them in the new life they now undertake together.

Naruto, the relationships you enter today must be grounded in the strength of your love in each other. It will take trust to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together.

If everybody comes freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other, but your family, please take each other's hands and say 'we do." Each of the women created a chain of arms. "Now, given there's nine women we unfortunately have no choice but to skip the vows because that would take much longer than everybody is willing to endure, especially the groom. He'd need lot's of water." The audience chuckled at that. With that notified, Naruto went up to Hinata and said,

"I do."

"I do." Hinata said back. This continued on until they reached Ayame, whom also said I do. Kakashi took it from there.

"For everyone that said 'I do', today you have stood before these witnesses and declared to commit your lives to marriage. You have made promises to each other. Your road to this moment hasn't always been smooth, but you continued to persevere. I hope you will never forget what it has taken to this moment. And I hope you never forget the love and joy you feel today, because there are values that will keep your marriage, family and bond for one another strong. Please pass the rings. The ring bearer helped Naruto put a ring on the bride, and the bride putting one on Naruto, each saying,

"With this ring, I thee wed." Once that was done, Kakashi said his final lines.

"By the power vested in me as the Hokage, I pronounce you husband and wives. You may now kiss the brides." Naruto made his signature sign.

"Shadow clone jutzu!" 8 additional clones appeared, and each one kissed a respective bride. The whole place went up in an exciting uproar as each Naruto guided a bride back down the isle followed by the party.

After the reception when there was cake, dancing, socializing and talking with the guests, Naruto lead his now marriage labeled harem to the 3 story Uzumaki mansion, covering about 9000 sq feet in total. It took a good 8 months but the results were beautiful. On the first floor were two living rooms, two guest rooms, the kitchen, the dining room, and stairs to a small basement meant for laundry. On the second floor is a game room, a nursery meant for 30 children max, the home office, the playroom, and the library. And on the top floor are two rooms. The master bedroom taking up half of the story while the storage room took up the other.

As Naruto and his harem led into the master bedroom, they noticed two things. One was that there were five vanities, supposedly so that there was enough for 9 total women. The other was there was a bed four times larger than a California King bed, right below a window as wide as the bed itself showing a garden illuminated by the moon.

"Wow. They really thought of everything." Naruto commented.

"Well, it at least gives us enough room to get intimate." Temari sexually suggested.

"Alright. We might need to take turns though. We don't want to risk a clone dissipating while having sex." Naruto suggested. The entire harem agreed. First up was Hinata and Ino as they and Naruto stripped until they were naked and and laying on the bed. Ino gasped at how large Naruto was, his member standing at 9 inches.

"Wow. I never would've guessed he would look this impressive." Ino remarked looking awestruck.

"Yeah. Isn't Naruto-kun just amazing?" Hinata spoke. They each took a sniff of his dick before each began sucking on it, Ino slurping the head with Hinata licking the underside. Noticing her technique, Hinata stopped to instruct her, "Ino, it's not just enough to suck him off. You have to use your tongue to maximize sexual sensation. Watch me to learn." She lowered her face to take his scrotum into her mouth and rolled her tongue over and around his balls to excite the shinobi even more.

"Whoa, it's certainly been a long while since I've had two women treating me at once." Naruto sighed. Ino could tell the look in Hinata's eyes the same determination she has whenever Naruto is involved, the drive to always be the best. Ino buckled down as she started taking in his whole cock, going back and forth while moaning. Hinata looked at Ino. Was she trying to take favorite spot? She may be trying harder, but Hinata wasn't about to let anyone take number one spot.

("I want to be the one who makes Naruto feels best.") She thought to herself. As they practically ate his dick with much fervor, Naruto groaned,

"Hinata, Ino, I'm going to be coming soon. Prepare yourselves." Hinata and Ino continued until they could feel his cock twitching so they backed away and waited for him to climax. Naruto burst, spraying his hot semen over their faces. His essence dripped from their chins and Ino's long bangs over her right eye. They swept their fingers over their faces to clean the excessive cum.

The next thing the two girls did was stick his cock in between their breasts, sandwiched together by the kunoichi.

"How does that feel? I bet this feels so good doesn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yeah. This feels fucking awesome." Naruto responded.

"Fuck Hinata, I knew you packing some breast in your jacket but I never thought you'd rival Tsunade." Ino commented as she was no match for Hinata's full volume.

"Your not too bad yourself Ino. Let's work together to make him cum again." Hinata said with courage. Ino grinned and nodded as they moved back and forth, overwhelming Naruto's dick with their breasts. It was constantly slipping in between Hinata's and Ino's since they were slippery from his cum dripping off their faces. After a couple of minutes of this, Naruto was already reaching his limit.

"Damn, you two are too good. I already feel like I'm going to cum." He groaned.

"It's alright. Go ahead and don't hold back." Hinata encouraged. Naruto climaxed as his semen sprung up and drenched them in his cum. They squealed being once again covered in the stuff before licking the stuff off each other in a very erotic way.

After some arrangements, the two girls had their butts pointed at him, Hinata lying on top of Ino, with the latter's butt bigger than the former's.

"Wow, your asses sure look amazing." Naruto complimented.

"Don't stare too much." Hinata whimpered embarrassed.

"Just hurry up and mess up our insides, Naruto. I don't think she can take the wait." Ino recommended.

"Alright, I'll start with Hinata!" He exclaimed as he rammed his cock into her, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Naruto-kun, I can feel you so deep! You might be hitting my uterus!"

"You think that's good? You haven't seen how rough I can really get!" He started pounding into Hinata, proceeding to slap her ass, making her gasp with each slap. "I can feel you getting tighter with each slap, Hinata."

"This is so embarrassing, and yet this is so hot and great." Hinata panted.

"Naruto, give it to me as well. I want the stimulation." Ino begged.

"You want some, Ino? Alright then, I'll alternate with you!" He declared as he exited out of Hinata's pussy and entered Ino's while slapping her ass, making her jump and yell with shock as her hymen broke, blood seeping from her vagina. Over the next 5 minutes, he fucked both girls interchangeably as they just couldn't get enough, hogging him as much as they could begging him. "Wow, I can feel you two getting tight." Naruto commented.

"Cum all over us, Naruto-kun! Give us your semen!" Hinata yelled out. Naruto pulled out and sprayed his cum all over their asses and legs, giving them a nice hot sensation on the exposed skin. "Whew. Sorry, I couldn't fill both of you up at once so I went with the second best thing."

"It's okay... Naruto. We couldn't... be happier." Ino panted. The two females were then replaced with Karin and Shion.

"Wow. You were really intimate with those two. If you fuck your childhood friend like that, I wonder what you'll do for your priestess?" Shion remarked.

"Get off your high horse, princess. If anybody is good to please him more, it's me!" Karin challenged.

"With what? Your ass looks plump but you have barely anything upstairs." Shion replied as she ran her hands over her moderately sized breasts. Karin turned away annoyed.

"I don't need oversized flesh bags. I can manifest chains so things get more kinkier. In fact..." Karin smiled menacingly as she ensnared the priestess with her dark golden chains, resulting in her gasping in shock as she was hogtied with her appendages bending back and her hand and feet trapped together.

"Hey, let go of me! This is no way to treat a priestess!"

"Naruto... do whatever you wish on us. You can have your way with Shion or fuck me and make her really thirsty for you later?" Karin proposed to the shinobi. Looking at this presented to him, he said,

"Karin, lower her face down so that she can suck me off." Shion grinned towards Karin whom frowned back and yet complied as she let the priestess's face near his still hard dick. As she eagerly took his cock into her mouth, he moaned in pleasure. "Wow. Your mouth really turns me on, Shion. You feel so good." Naruto complimented. It only lasted a minute before Shion popped it out and pleaded,

"Naruto, please give my pussy attention as well. I need it." Naruto looked to Karin.

"Karin?" She looked slightly annoyed at this, but she went along with it as she freed Shion so that the priestess could crawl to her husband and straddle on his lap. She lowered herself onto his shaft, initiating the sex. "To think the priestess of the land of ogres could be reduced to such a lewd woman. Only you can do that Naruto."

"Yeah, aren't you quite the lady killer? You just want to cum into her, don't you? Move your hips wildly so that she can be really satisfied." Karin seductively suggested as she whispered into his ear, influencing him on what to do. She even manifested some chains to tickle the man and woman so that they moved more erratically.

"K-Karin! Cut hi-it out!" Naruto laughed.

"N-no fair!" Shion protested through her uncontrollable giggles. "You're ho-over doing it! Ih-I'm going... to... cum!" Her riled up body released as her pussy expelled fluids, also clamping down on Naruto's member thus prompting him to climax into her in turn, filling her up. Although, as soon as he was done pumping his semen into Shion, Karin pushed her aside and stuck herself onto his dick instantly.

"Alright, that's enough out of you, princess. Now it's my turn." As she showed no mercy and started squeezing his cock with her pussy, she moaned and groaned in euphoria.

"Fuck, Karin! Not even a second and you're already rearing to go? I'm super sensitive." Naruto pointed out.

"Please, why should I give you a break? As long as you're hard, you're good, right? I won't give you a moment's rest. After all, you like it when I play rough, right?" To punctuate the point, she created some chains to coil around Naruto's arms and legs along with more coils to lift them off the bed, suspended in the air. The shinobi groaned from aroused pain while the Kunoichi twisted his nipples.

She wrapped her legs around his butt and smacked into his groin as hard as she could. Feeling overwhelmed, he needed to gain leverage over his crazy cousin. He called upon Kurama's power to create chakra arms. Although nowhere near as strong as they could, arms did manage to snake around Karin's body, surprising her with this development.

"Did you think you're the only one that can create extensions? I'll show what real bondage is." From there, Karin was pulled back, her arms twisted around the body and her legs crisscrossing.

More hands started pinching her nipples and her clit, along with penetrating her anus as a type of payback. She screamed in mind boggling ecstasy as her body was ravished, only to be kissed as he tugged on her hair.

With all this sudden stimulation in a very short time, Karin shouted her approval as her pussy clenched and came releasing her juices onto him, her tight orfice resulting in his cock being squeezed, cumming into her and filling the kunoichi up with semen. The chains and arms disappeared as they fell onto the bed with a bounce, both panting heavily.

"Wow, that was truly amazing. That felt so good I feel too weak from just one go." Karin whimpered before taking a rest.

After watching such a exhilarating yet almost painful sex, the remaining five got impatient so they moved Shion and Karin out of the way to properly tend to the man who came so very much by now. Shizuka propped Naruto up as she rested his head between her breasts.

"Rest here Naruto. You've done a lot." Karui got in between his legs and gave him an encouraging handjob just to build his penis up again.

"But you're nowhere near done. You need to keep going to pleasure us." She said seductivly. Temari and Samui came to his right while Ayame came to his left. As they nurtured him, his dick began growing again. "You're getting hard as ever. You have no limit, do you?" Karin complimented.

"Kurama says while I do have a limit, not even 9 women could keep me flaccid." Naruto answered. The woman surrounding him sweated a bit to this news, but Temari was the first to shake it off, saying,

"Well, is that a problem? I like a man with stamina." She admitted. And she proved it by moving and started licking the cock of her dreams. Further turned on her her initiation, Samui and Ayame followed suite and made Naruto feel real good as he could feel four tongues on his member while Shizuka massaged his head with her large bust.

"Come here, let me comfort you after such a masochistic session."

"Wow Shizuka, you feel so soft. It feels very nice." Naruto complimented as he sunk further into her bosom. Samui noticed this so she removed herself from the licking group and positioned herself above his stomach and dangled her huge breasts over his face.

"As big as she is, her chest isn't as cool as mine. Mine are so heavy my shoulders hurt. Could you please relieve them of the stress?" She asked with a little love.

"Yes ma'am!" He complied as he grabbed her breasts, causing Samui to gasp. His fingers sunk deep into the flesh as he sucked on her left nipple. He brought his left hand to her vagina and stuck his fingers in her hole, summoning more lust out of Samui.

"Oh my, you're whole head is surrounded by boobs. You must be happy." Temari commented.

("I'll say, I'm nearly suffocating from Shizuka and Samui.") As he thought to himself being pleasured, he couldn't help but smile. ("Hinata, Ino, Temari, Samui, Karui, Karin, Shion, Shizuka and Ayame. I can't believe that they give themselves so lovingly to do what I want that makes all of us good.")

"Hmm, he loves breasts a little too much, doesn't he?" Karui sort of complained as stopped licking his cock.

"Can you blame him? He's never experienced feeding off his mother as a baby so he's just indulging himself on something he never had." Ayame reasoned.

"Still, he doesn't need to be all greedy about it with Samui." Karui continued.

"If you're so concerned about being so lacking in the bust department, why don't you fuck him already? He should be ready to go by now." Temari suggested. Karui grinned as she got Samui's attention by slapping her butt. The kunoichi yelped in surprise before turning to her comrade with an annoyed look.

"That was not cool, Karui."

"Nevermind that, I'm getting impatient. I want to be fucked already." Karui whined. Naruto let go of Samui's nipple to say,

"I'm actually reaching my limit, so I could give each of you what you want." All of them brightened up from this. Per instruction, they lined up from left to right Samui, Shizuka, Karui, Temari and Ayame in doggy positions. Wondering how much he could push himself to please his remaining harem, he did his signature sign to go out with a bang. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Four clones appeared and each one went to their respective girl. Clone number one stuck himself into Samui, who gasped in slight joy.

"Wow, you're so tight Samui." Naruto said.

"That's because you're so thick." She replied. Next to her she noticed Shizuka was having her boobs fondled quite roughly.

"Wait, not too strongly." Shizuka pleaded quite happily.

"No way. You're so soft and sexy there's no way I'm going to slow down!" Naruto declared. Karui was also getting exactly what she wanted as she was getting pounded with as much strength as Naruto could muster.

"Fuck damn it! Just because I wanted sex doesn't mean you can just penetrate my uterus!" Karui half complained in pain. "As soon as your done with your magnificent fucking magic, I'll fuck your brains out in return!" She then half praised with love.

"Not if I fuck you so hard your mind explodes!" Naruto countered. Wanting more of a sexual rush, the forth Naruto lifted Temari and held her by her knees so that he could have rougher sex with the kunoichi.

"Oh, keep drilling and grinding me! I can feel your cock pushing against my walls! This is fantastic! You are amazing! You make me feel like such a woman like this!" Temari praised.

However, the loudest apparently was Ayame. She was evidently having a swell time being fucked by her favorite ramen eater.

"Oh man, I can feel him coming inside so deep! I can feel him getting bigger! Come one, give it to me! I want your semen! Stir up my insides!" Suddenly she gasped. "I-I can feel it! I'm cummmiiiiiiing!" She came, her love juices spurting out squeezing his dick tight enough to make him cum, whom was the first to reach climax as each girl screamed their own cries of enjoyment, feeling their insides filled. As soon as the climaxes ended, all of the clones disappeared and Naruto himself fell back from Karui's ass. After a few minutes of rest, all of the women crawled around their husband and one by one they went to sleep, until it was finally Naruto and Hinata.

"Wow, that was the most intense sex I've ever had. I love you all."

"You are truly amazing Naruto-kun. I love you so much." Hinata whispers before falling asleep. Naruto grins as he lets all of their love fulfill him and goes to sleep to let his body recover. He thought to Kurama,

(Thanks Kurama... for giving me this wonderful gift.")

* * *

A/N: And I'm finally done. There will be a short epilogue after but the story is now officially done. Anyway, I'm not sure how I did on this chapter but I hope it was an at least adequate ending. Give me reviews and I'll perhaps fix things that needs changing, if it really needs it. Anyway, Sayonara.


End file.
